


[clothes]

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes don't make the woman, but they can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[clothes]

It was an honour to have been offered such an important job. Karasuma had no regrets about accepting employment with the STN-J rather than taking a more traditional job. It was good, important work, but--she found herself *feeling* her youth now as she never had before.

It was important to give the proper impression. She was a woman, now, and a person of authority. Her clothes should match her new status. With only a little regret, Karasuma had laid aside the comfortable, comforting clothes of her youth. A demure skirt and blouse hung in her closet, neatly pressed and awaiting the morning. Sensible pumps were arranged next to the door.

It was all very proper, and very *adult.*

And so, Karasuma reminded herself, was she.


End file.
